A story of a new life
by Jess-Emrys-BLack
Summary: HPxSG1 Harry starts a new life only to find himself thrown into a world where everything different. Who are these people and what exactly has he gotten himself into this time? AU HP world and kinda AU SG1 world
1. Prologue

A story of a new life

Prologue

* * *

A boy with shaggy black hair and bright emerald green eyes sat on a swing in the local park, the park had long since been abandoned as it was very late at night but the boy didn't seem fazed. He swung slowly back and forth slowly, his face blank but inside his mind and emotions where in turmoil.

'How could this of happened?' he raved in his mind, you see three days ago something had happened that nobody could have predicted. Three days ago this boy had died… How you ask? Well it was actually his 'beloved, kind, caring' Uncle that preformed the killing blows before locking his in his 'room', the cupboard under the stairs, and left him to die; but this wasn't the really unpredictable thing that occurred, no what was, was what happened after little Harry's soul had fled his body.

* * *

A/N: This is just the prologue don't worry the chapters will be much longer! At least one reveiw before an update! 


	2. Chapter 1: The unpredictable

A story of a new life

Dedicated to Queen of Monkey Magic my first reviewer!

Chapter 1: The unpredictable

**Harry -** the young Harry

* * *

Harry Potter seventeen years old, defeater of the biggest bad Dark Lord, Saviour of the world, Commander of the Light forces, King of the wizards, Owner of Hogwarts castle, and holder of more titles then anyone can be stuffed writing, was dieing. Yes that's right folks, the un-killable boy was carking it, kick the bucket, going to meet his maker, departing this life, breathing his last breath, passing away however you want to say it. Why? How? I hear you ask, well it turns out that 'Moldy-shorts', you know the 'big bad' used his last breath to cast a unknown spell on 'boy-wonder' that just so happened to have the purpose in killing the 'boy-nuisance', ironic really that he only managed to do that which he had been trying to do for the last sixteen years, after he had died. But there you have it, such is life; anyway back to the story. So Harry was dieing, the best of the best medi-witches and wizards had come and tried their best to save him but all left with the same results, 'there was nothing we could do', 'all you can do now is make him comfortable' you know that kind of thing.

Harry lay in his bed in a privet room in Hogwarts, his friends where all here just as he had asked, "Don't worry guys," he said in the soft voice of a dieing person, "I'll be with mum, dad, Sirius, and everyone," Harry told them with a small smile, "The next great adventure, as Albus used to say,"

"Oh but Harry we'll miss you," Hermione cried tears running down the side of her face as she held onto her best friends hand.

"Yeah mate it won't be the same without you," Ron added his cheeks also wet from the tears that rolled unchecked down his cheeks.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment but opened them as he felt a tug at his soul, he knew he didn't have much longer, "You're both going to be such good parents… just make sure that they know their 'Uncle' Harry loves them," Hermione let out a loud sob at that but nodded her head and let Ron lead her a little bit away so Harry could talk to the others, "Hey Nev, Gin, you two have my blessing," Harry smiled at the young engaged couple in front of him.

"Thanks mate," Neville gave him a watery grin.

"Harry… Thank you, for everything," Ginny said, "For saving my life in first year, to saving my life countless times after, I just want you to know that you are my brother," she told him, "My soul brother," she said kissing his check before hiding her head in Neville's shirt as he led her away.

"I've arranged everything as you asked cub," Remus said his face looking much older then it should, as he began to morn yet another of his family.

"Watcha Harry," Tonks said but it held none of her usual cheer in it.

"You look after Moony, Tonks because I won't be here to make sure he eats and everything, and he certainly won't look after himself," Harry said as he gazed fondly at his last father figure.

"Sure thing," Tonks grinned, a watery smile as she wrapped her arm around the man beside her, "I'll keep a close watch on him,"

Harry continued to give his last goodbyes even as he felt the tug grow stronger.

"Ron, Mione…" he whispered as he finished speacking to the last of his close friends.

"Yeah mate? Where here," Ron said as he and Hermione approached his bed again taking a hand each.

"You two where my first real close friends, you stuck by me throughout the years, through all the trails and life threatening experiences, and I just wanted to say thank you… You're the best friends I could ever hope to have had… I…" The pull was so strong now, "You are my family… All of you," he looked at everyone in the room, "And I wish you the best of luck in the future… long lives full of love and hope everything you have given to me… knowing you all was the greatest honour I've ever received, you showed me what love was, you gave me hope when I had none and held me up when I would have fallen, you where the light when I was surrounded by the dark and I just want you to know that it was you all who gave me this chance a life… if I regret anything it is that I have to leave you…" Harry trailed off he breathed out and didn't breath in again.

Ron and Hermione felt his hands go slack and Ron pulled her into his arms as they cried over the death of their brother. Everyone else in the room was also crying over the death of their family member as that is what they all saw him as, wether it be brother, or son.

Four days later a privet funeral was preformed as was Harry's request. His gravestone read:

_Here lies Harry Potter_

_A true Hero_

_Beloved friend, soul brother and son_

_Who's greatest wish was just to be Harry_

_1989-2006_

_May he rest in the peace he long deserved_

………………………………………………………….

But what has that to do with the start of the story you ask? Well if you would let me continue you might find out!

You see after Harry's (big, seventeen year old Harry's) soul was pulled from his body it didn't go to the realm of the dead as he thought as that wasn't what the spell 'Moldy-warts' preformed was made for, instead it sent his soul to a void of some sorts where these strange bubble like things flew passed quickly, each bubble thing seemed to contain images of alternative lives Harry could have lived had things where different.

Soul Harry watched them go by looking for one that looked/felt right. When a mirror that showed a young **Harry** who had just died, soul Harry disappeared into it having found what it was looking for, an empty body that it could inhabit.

And so it was that the little boy and seventeen year old Harry took a deep life giving breath before falling into unconsciousness.

…………………………………………………………..

While Harry was unconscious he found out what had happened and received the memories of the young **Harry**, as it turned out things in this world where totally different, yet strangely similar. In this world there was no such thing as the wizarding world as wizards simply didn't exist, his parents where still dead, murdered along with their best friend Sirius, Remus had died shortly after due from a terminal illness contracted at a young age. **Harry's** father had been a rich 'play-boy' with no other relatives and his Aunt still despised him as she had been incredibly jealous of her sister. His Uncle also hated him as he had hated his father and was angry that **Harry's** parents had made sure they could in no way ever get control of the Potter fortune. Other then that it was fairly similar other then the fact that instead of Neglect, chores and mild physical abuse this **Harry** had suffered Neglect, chores, extreme physical, mental and emotional abuse.

………………………………………………………….

And there you have it, the unpredictable advent that had happened. Don't you feel so privileged now that you know? No? Well I never! Humph, there is no pleasing some people! What? You want to know what happens later? Well I suppose I could… Okay I'll do it!

* * *

A/N: Wow great response! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Queen of Monkey Magic, Honor-Harrington1982, bandgsecurtiyaw, Colonel Fitz, and Heather. 


	3. Chapter 2: A new life

**Chapter 2:** A new life

…………………………………………………………………..

**Harry** – young Harry

* * *

Harry spent another year at the Dursley's after the 'incident' as he called it, during this time he stocked up on money that he took from the unknowing Dursley's and he allowed his magic to restore itself, as he had found that though this world didn't hold any wizards he still had his magic, he was still a wizard and apparently so was the previous **Harry** though his magic was far different to Harry's own and would take some work to master it. It took a long time little over a year to even come close to having enough magic that he would be able to leave the Dursley's as his magic spent most of it's time trying to heal Harry from the numerus beatings he received.

As it was it was about a week after his sixth birthday that he made his escape, the 'incident' having accrued four days before his fifth birthday.

Harry was lying on his cot in the cupboard under the stairs straining his ears for any sound of movement from upstairs, it was only after he could hear the sound of three different snores that he sat up and put his hand flat against the cupboard door using his magic to unlock it. Once out of the cupboard he put the money he had collected in his pocket, grabbed a small blanket from a different cupboard and shoved it into a small backpack along with the small amount of clothes he had. He then headed to the kitchen where he quickly removed the non-perishable foods from the pantry where he had stored them and slipped them into his pack and walked quickly and quietly from the room, he then went to the bathroom where he grabbed a couple of bandages and a small hand towel. Leaving the bathroom he made his way to the front door which he quickly and silently opened, once out he made his way towards the centre of town, not allowing himself to breath a breath of relief until he was sure he was safely away. He had planned to be gone on the first bus possible to London hopefully before anyone knew he was missing.

"Kid! Kid this is your stop," Harry was woken by the voice of the bus driver having fallen asleep sometime on rote to London.

"Thank you sir, how much was it?" Harry asked giving the man a shy smile.

"Don't worry kid, I hope your mum gets better soon," The bus driver gave the small boy a warm smile.

"Thank you again, I hope she does too," Harry said to the man as he got of the bus right in front of the hospital in London.

After the bus had left Harry took off, he had to make it as far as possible away form the hospital as that is where the police would start after his 'uncle' reported him missing.

It was about a week after he had left the Dursley's when Harry decided what he was going to do… He was going to go to America! Booking a airplane ticket was easy as he used magic to make his voice older as he booked a ticket for his young 'nephew' who would be travelling alone to America to meet his Dad whom was working over there. The airplane trip also went well with the hostesses fawning over the cute little child whom was travelling all alone, at least there where some bonuses in being a midget. Once in America however things got a little interesting, just where exactly would he go now? What would he do? Well one thing was sure he would never have to go back to the Dursley's as there was no way anyone would connected the small boy in America to a runaway in Britain especially as he could change his accent, a gift he had discovered when staying with a group who came from all around the world. But he would need a new name and a cover story:

Shay Black, travelled with parents all around the world until they where killed when he was four, then he lived with his Aunt, Uncle and cousin, whom where abusive so he ran away at age six. His accent would be a mix of the languages he could speak, which included: Egyptian (present and Ancient, thanks to Bill), French, Italian and Greek. His mother was an archaeologist who loved Ancient Egyptian culture, which he knew quite a bit about, again thanks to Bill, and his father had been in the military but retired before Shay was born, with this cover Shay could explain away how he knew unarmed combat as well as military strategies. He was a bright child with an excellent memory, which was true, and obviously extremely mature for his age.

With his cover story in place Shay set off to start a new life for himself.

……………………………………………

And they all lived happily ever after! Well what did you think? What do you mean it's not over?!!! You want to know what happens next? Well I suppose I could continue, BUT only if you ask nicely…

* * *

**A/N: **Short yes but don't worry there is more to come… but only if you ask nicely. 


End file.
